User talk:Pinguinus
Hello Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 20:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Some suggestions: I don't know what ideas you have, but I'll throw some out for you. TALOS is an organization dealing with the unknown. Unlike Project Vigilance, they deal with more varied areas and are more widespread. One of their main concerns is monitoring fractures, which are kind of like Torchwood's Rift, Primeval's Anomaly, Multiverses' Dimensional Rift, what you will. They keep specimens of interest and have a cool-looking main base. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 20:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, feel better soon Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 20:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat failure D: HolbenilordTalk 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. HolbenilordTalk 15:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I have no problems with them being here. HolbenilordTalk 15:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and for other groups of interest, could we have an East Asian one called the Divine Path foundation? You had other plans, but could this group be added as one trying to encourage the weaponisation of the paranormal? HolbenilordTalk 15:56, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. HolbenilordTalk 16:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Virunga, Mokele-mbembe, Jersey Devil, Yeti, Mongolian Death Worm, Nessie, Kongamato, you name it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Need any help? HolbenilordTalk 19:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Having creature ideas, informing about PV, writing, anything. HolbenilordTalk 19:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragons postosuchus? HolbenilordTalk 19:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe a pelycosaur... dimetrodon, varanops, ophiacodon? (I love pelycosaurs) HolbenilordTalk 19:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Is it the most dangerous? HolbenilordTalk 19:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd say the chimaera, Nemean lion, gorgons, various dragons, Python, hetatoncheires, cyclops etc. were all more deadly, but okay :) HolbenilordTalk 19:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nemean lion has impregnable skin, manticore barbs would ping off :P Hetatoncheires would take quite a few shots, being as big as they are... i'd go for an AT gun or howitzer. HolbenilordTalk 20:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not that i can see. Will Hiraku feature? HolbenilordTalk 20:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure. When would i do it? HolbenilordTalk 20:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay HolbenilordTalk 20:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. HolbenilordTalk 20:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) the coffee i hve a chance, were alone, i can shoot him dead (is it okay if i use jonathon in my story,) I wont tell you where i am Latham, untill you help me back to my lab, my replacement will be pleased to meet me. ok thanks and if you could join chat yuy168 The head Auctor 01:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Eavesdrop on people's feelings, just to see how they developed. Do experiments and things. But i'm weird HolbenilordTalk 19:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing my story on PV, and i've hit a problem. The method that is used to get inside containment. I don't want to make a teleporter Hazard, so i can either a) Use a Rift or b) create a magic system. What do you think? Any other ideas? HolbenilordTalk 13:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of an original way of doing it for a Hazard, but there has to be... phase shifters wouldn't work well for my plan. Have you heard of the Hand of Glory? HolbenilordTalk 15:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Big trouble putting a mirror in the various containment sites... almost impossible unless you could already teleport :P Some containment structures are more than 4000 years old. Mirror travel is quite often used, i find. I'm thinking magic right now, or a spacescoop. HolbenilordTalk 15:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to create a single canon magic system? HolbenilordTalk 15:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i like it! HolbenilordTalk 08:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Fiiiiiiiiictiooooon Oh, that's what you meant. Have you come up with a name? HolbenilordTalk 20:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The fiction site. HolbenilordTalk 20:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. Would we move our pre-existing or current fiction there too? HolbenilordTalk 20:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. HolbenilordTalk 20:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC)